1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a foldable bicycle carrier, especially a rear-mounted carrier, with extension set.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Extension sets for foldable bicycle carriers are known, composed of several parts and attachable at the bicycle carrier, in order to allow the transport of a further bicycle. The disadvantage of these bicycle carriers is that they have to be dismounted each time from the bicycle carrier, in order to maintain the original folded product size of the bicycle carrier when folded, i.e. Lmax×Bmax×Hmax, in which Lmax is the maximum length, Bmax the maximum width and Hmax the maximum height, or the folded product size enlarges in at least one direction, as a rule however in several directions.
The DE 10 2007 017 164 A1 discloses a load carrier for the extraction out of a vehicle tail, in which a frame on at least one longitudinally movable element equipped with a pivoting axis is led through the bumper of a motor vehicle or under the bumper of the motor vehicle. The longitudinally movable element can be formed by two carriers fixed to each other, on which laterally two lateral wing-like positioning areas are arranged folding out by 180° pivotably. On the wing-like positioning areas in the rear each time another wing-like rear positioning area is applied pivotably by 180°. When folded, the back positioning area is within the lateral positioning areas that are arranged for their part superposed between the two carriers.
From DE 10 2011 108 659 A1 published later a foldable bicycle carrier with at least one positioning area is known, on which load to be transported, especially at least one bicycle, can be placed, and with a coupling mechanism which can be detachably attached at a trailer hitch with a substantially spherical head. The bicycle carrier is attachable on the trailer hitch in a stabilized way, afterwards a tensioning clamp can be pivoted over the head of the trailer hitch and be fixed by tensioning a clamp.
The swinging-in and tensioning of the clamp is done by a swinging movement around a pivoting axis of a single lever serving as control element, in which the lever serving as control element at the same time also carries or forms the positioning area. By use moreover a bicycle carrier is known which is usable in the basic form for two bicycles, in which starting from a large base each time positioning areas for the arms forming running wheels are provided, that can be folded out in case of use as bicycle carrier. For these bicycle carriers an extension set for another bicycle is provided that is applied directly on the base. Like the bicycle carrier this extension set has two arms, which form positioning areas for the running wheels of the additional bicycle.
These arms can be folded back individually and independently of the arms of the bicycle carrier. The object of the invention is to make available an extension set for a bicycle carrier, in particular the extension set is to allow that several bicycles can be transported. The handling is to be as simple and flexible as possible.